I'm Not Dead
by EndingsBringBeginnings
Summary: Mara is a successful business woman, living in the glamorous Hollywood scene, but she wasn't always this way. In high school she was tormented by Samantha. When she finally got out of that school and made it big in Cali, she met Randy. They became best friends, then he left. What happens when she goes home only to find that Randy and Sam are together?


**A/N: I am on a roll huh? Okay this is a request for DivaliciousDool. **

**Summary: Mara is a successful business woman, living in the glamorous Hollywood scene, but she wasn't always this way. In high school she was tormented by Samantha. When she finally got out of that school and made it big in Cali, she met Randy. They became best friends, then he left. What happens when she goes home only to find that Randy and Sam are together? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or the song I'm Not Dead by P!nk. The character description and plot belong to DivaliciousDool. **

**Character Description: Mara has straight brown hair that reaches just past her shoulder, black eyes, a small nose with light white skin and cute small lips, tall about 5'8, and three tattoos. The tattoos are a music note behind her ear, a feather on her wrist, and a butterfly on her upper back. **

**1998**

As Mara walked the halls of school with her head down, trying her hardest to ignore the snide remarks being called at her she realized why, once again, why she missed California. Everyone in Missouri was so mean to her. Maybe it was her accent, or maybe it was glasses and braces. She didn't know; all she knew was that everyone hated her, especially Samantha. Walking into the cafeteria, Mara felt most alone. She didn't have anyone to sit with, so she mostly ate in the library. After getting her food, Mara turned around and walked straight into Samantha. Could this day get any worse?

Looking at the rage in Samantha's eyes, she decided that yes, it could get worse. After getting her lunch thrown in her face, and shoved to the ground, Mara decided she had, had enough. She got up, punched Samantha in the face, and stormed out of the school. As she arrived home, she started begging her mother to let them move back, and reluctantly her mother agreed. But that was ten years ago.

**2008**

It's been ten years, and it is time for her mother's 25 year vow renewal with her father. EVERYONE was invited to this thing. Her mother had invited people from Missouri and California, but the reception itself was taking place in Missouri…great. Being 25, Mara had decided to let bygones be bygones, and if she saw Samantha, to not acknowledge her at all.

Three hours later, Mara's plane touched down it the Missouri airport, and she was met by her best friend, Randal Keith Orton. Yes, the wrestler. She hadn't seen him in years, and she was beyond excited! As Mara began to walk to Randy for a hug, she noticed the one and only Samantha, with a little girl? When did this happen? She had just seen him, well five years ago, but they talk every other day. How could this not come up? Randy approached Mara, with her luggage already in his hands, and a smile on his face. After their somewhat awkward hug, and a shared confused expression, Randy finally broke the awkward silence.

"Mara, this is Alanna, my daughter, and Sam, my wife." After getting the word wife out, Mara realized she had lost her chance, her jaw dropped, much to the delightedness of Samantha, and she mumbled out congratulations. She had decided that this visit, HER visit with her best friend that she'd been in love with for years, was going to be a terrible one. With that being said, well thought, Mara decided unenthusiastically, that is her best friend was happy, she would be happy for him.

Although, she knew these next couple of days would be the worst of her life.

"Well gorgeous, how have you been?" Randy asked, and just as Mara was collecting her thoughts to respond Samantha said,

"Fine handsome, and you?" and the two of them embarked on a conversation lasting the entire car ride to Mara's mother's house.

Mara had decided that if Samantha were staying at her mother's house, that a hotel would be home for the next few days. She also realized that she would now need to find a date for the wedding. Unluckily for her in this town, full of hatred toward her, was definitely going to be a challenge.

Well, if this was going to make her mother happy she would try, though walking through the doors of her mom's house, she didn't expect to see her mother hug Samantha before hugging her, which set her off, and she walked right back out the house. This was not going to be a pleasant visit.

**A/N: Okay, this was short, but there is more to come if you guys like the slow start. Let me know how you like or don't like it. Review(: **


End file.
